Pluto
Pluto (冥王星) is a planet type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Pluto has pale skin with grey eyes. They have long wavy white hair which reaches their ankles. They are wearing a pair of blue toned earmuffs on their head and are wearing a pair of dark blue boots. Pluto wears a long white winter coat with baby blue cuffs and shawl, as well as a navy blue fluffy trim. On this coat appears to be light blue patterns of stars and a large heart stitched into it. They are also wearing a navy blue ribbon on their chest with a white star shaped accessory in the middle. In older illustrations they can be seen wearing a similar winter coat but with a grey scarf and grey colored earmuffs. Other illustrations also seem to show them wearing a turtleneck sweater, suggesting this may be what they wear under their coat. Their hair seems to have a slight blue tone and have sparkles in their hair, though it is not certain if this is a celestial trait or just a stylistic choice. Personality Not much is known yet about Pluto's personality but they appear to be a shy, quiet and timid person who apparently stays out of others' way. They are also stated to struggle mentally and emotionally due to anxiety and depression. It is also stated that not much people know about them due to their tendency to be reclusive or inability to turn up to meetings, likely also due to depression and anxiety. Relationships Pluto is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Jupiter Jupiter is seen most frequently with Pluto in illustrations and log pictures. They are shown to be affectionate and intimate around each other, usually very close. It is implied they may be in some kind of romantic relationship, though Pyo has stated on his Curiouscat and in deleted tweets that their relationship is hard to define as it lacks some aspects of a usual romantic relationship such as kissing. They seem to care a lot for each other however, usually hugging or Pluto sitting on Jupiter's head. They are sometimes drawn to be wearing couple costumes in Halloween illustrations. Charon Charon is one of Pluto's moons. It is unclear currently what relationship these two have, but it is implied they may not currently be on good terms, but used to be close in the past. It is implied that Pluto was the one to bandage Charon's eye after an accident. Pluto's current state of depression has also affected Charon's reputation, possibly implying he may be the reason they are currently feeling so down. Nyx Nyx is one of Pluto's moons. It is currently unclear what relationship they have. Nyx is said to have similar interests as Pluto in cute things. Styx Styx is one of Pluto's moons. It is currently unclear what relationship they have. Eris Not much is known about Eris and Pluto's relationship, but it has been stated in a deleted tweet that the two have a sibling-like relationship. Basis Pluto is a personification of the dwarf planet Pluto. Pluto (minor planet designation: 134340 Pluto) is a dwarf planet in the Kuiper belt, a ring of bodies beyond Neptune. It was the first Kuiper belt object to be discovered and is the largest known plutoid (or ice dwarf). Pluto was discovered by Clyde Tombaugh in 1930 and was originally considered to be the ninth planet from the Sun. After 1992, its status as a planet was questioned following the discovery of several objects of similar size in the Kuiper belt. In 2005, Eris, a dwarf planet in the scattered disc was discovered. This led the International Astronomical Union (IAU) to redefine the term "planet" formally in 2006. That definition excluded Pluto and reclassified it as a dwarf planet. Trivia * Pluto's favorite animals are stated to be dogs and penguins. The fondness of dogs is possibly referencing the Roman god Pluto, whom the dwarf planet was named after. They are associated with the Cerberus, a three headed canine also known as the Hound of Hades (Pluto). * Pluto's favorite food is ice cream. * Pluto used to have the same job as Nyx and Styx (and possibly also Charon) before resigning. * One illustration shows them with the twintails hairstyle. Charon in the background of the picture seems to have both eyes, implying that this may be a hairstyle Pluto wore in the past. ** This was confirmed in the filename of an image found in log 34, titled: "they-wore-pigtails-in-the-past.png" showing Pluto dressed as Madoka Kaname. * Pluto was initially designed before the clear images of Pluto from New Horizons were revealed to the public in July of 2015. Their 2018 design seems to reflect the new pictures by the addition of a heart shaped stitching on their coat, referencing the heart-looking surface of the dwarf planet. * They are apparently very short. Gallery 59726977 p0.png 59726977_p3.png|Pluto dressed as Vivi from Mystery Skulls Animated cbcf600b4af4452a09aaaa26d1f4b778.png Dd4iaks-f66da701-2c22-4567-b958-1c4a984e4bba.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Pluto on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch pluto-old.png|Pluto's old design as seen in the Beta portal 72658ef08c2de2d3b739f74d21f51eac.png f3638adcf6b6870e5c4d8caeb36b3bf6.png 9cf81ad7bc1a50fab384af76c45c1668.png a1cb5853f9a027d9918120dc609e6a04.png C16f0fc8495577ae916d3cfcf81e19aa.png eb2b5018eb8d5798c7dd69efa0c0bf36.png 101016ff634d6d21c0272846f974652e.png 4809e087e3bbf9e909a46bd38fac7e2e.png 30417c74052b65ead2041894a3019655.png 105ebf7b027685b88c496554ac129f9c.png|Pluto with twintails d154e5f2b4a972ee6c5440abe7b5082f.png|Pluto carrying Jupiter fa320a7c994dab1d6ae2da31d162d191.png|Pixel art of Pluto and Jupiter 21370702377772b4863bf548f8f0f0af.png 8663b0453140422a61bb3574a776307e.jpg B19c98806f58ce37a459cf9401375f7d.png Poster.png 005.png planets2.png 5bbe8b68f36e80133a212590574e910a.png Starry27.png|With AtlasNir's OC Gingadan2.png Inktob16.png Fdde34.png Tgkdt3.png Hyn.png Ead7a258c6c1ac94bc9b98cd203fe2ae.png He.png|With Snow Sugar Cookie from Cookie Run Hideaway.png V34544235.png they-wore-pigtails-in-past.png|Puella Magi Meiōsei Magica Joke-over-pluto-is-afraid.png Y4427b.png Ohmood.png Sip.png 8c9814771bfb5e82ffd98f15d883abc6.png 7b6f958fc1589b28a15090085677626f.png 9e11da4a4c95af1adf30511840dad121.png 2581884857729c002c540d54fd76c2b5.png 0f94db9611fa41e4449e379577440149.png C2c5a3a7e6266eb485b8b234a05670c5.png 72d8d805b770f1c4c1e893939813301e.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/pluto.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113957 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary